What The Hell Was That?
by CrazyCrimeLady
Summary: Right after the ending to 9x23. Neric. One-shot. Started writing before actual season X started. Def spoilers.


**A/N so this is an NCIS: LA fic based off of the final episode of the ninth season. Nell's POV. I know I should be working on My Biography but I got bored wanted a change of scenery. Also just watched this episode.**

* * *

"Oh my god. What the hell was that?" I say as we hear Kensi say "He has a grenade launcher." and the signal is lost.

Hetty and I stand there with our mouths agape. The next person who speaks is Eric. "Callen, are you guys alright?" My panting fills the room. Did that really just happen? "Callen? Sam? Can you guys hear me?"

"Kensi? Deeks? Anybody?" I basically yell.

Hetty walks out and Eric and I are left staring at each other. I run into his arms and start crying. Why? Not us. Kensi and Deeks were in a fight. They couldn't die they were supposed to be together. Eric protectively wraps his arms around me and does not let go for a solid 10 minutes.

Eric and I both go back to his house. We change into comfier clothes. I take off my shirt leaving me in just my bralette and put on leggings. Eric takes of his shirt and out on sweatpants. He lies in the couch and I lay half my body on top of him. I put one of my hands in his hair and lazily traced his muscles with the other. We laid there for a good hour. Not speaking. I would occasionally receive a kiss on the forehead or I would lean up to kiss Eric. We were lucky we had each other. I mean everyone else was gone. Hidoko was MIA. Lord knows if the team was safe or not and Mosley was in a helicopter.

Eric asked me to get off of him, so he could go to the bathroom. When he came out of the bedroom connected to the bathroom something was in his hands, He walked over to where I was sitting and helped me stand up. He then dropped to one knee and pulled out what was in his hands.

It was rose gold and twisted most of the way around, the very bottom was flat and at the top the two sides met with a diamond heart. It was very simple and unique. I loved it.

"Penelope Jones, we see how cruel the world is every day. We see how quickly the ones we love can be swept away from us. Nell, I love you, and I don't want you to be swept away from me. I have known you for almost 8 years and you have changed my life for the better. You are my best 8 years and I just want that number to keep growing. I love you. Will you be my rock star forever?"  
I start crying and drop to the ground to hug him. I stare at his green eyes.

I kiss his lips very softly and speak off of the top of my head. "I didn't think I could ever understand how someone could get lost in a forest, until I saw your eyes. Because in your eyes, I saw the color of leaves, the very hue of life. In your eyes, I saw a speck of the sun beaming in the sky, and in your eyes, learned how it was possible to get so very lost in a forest of green."  
I let that sit for a minute for speaking again. "I would love to be lost in your forest for the rest of my life, as long as you promise to always stay a wolfram."

He wraps his arms around my waist and brings me to him. His lips come crashing into mine and I enjoy every moment of it. It's like a kiss has a whole different meaning.

"Just one thing though. Why do we, this team, always have proposals in the worse times." He said with a small laugh.  
Despite the fact that I love his laugh I break down in tears. I missed my team. They were my family. Kensi truly was my best friend and I know Deeks is Eric's. "Baby, what if they don't make it out of there. We have just been over here doing nothing. We need to be helping them."

"Nell, Hetty's taking care if them. They're in Mexico. We can't help them, even if we could we couldn't in this state of mind. We're both to screwed up right now to help. We just need to be with each other and make sure that we're OK." I know what Eric is trying to do. He's trying to get me to cheer up, and it worked for a split-second until I once again remembered my team is out there alone.

Eric's words just made it sting a little more, but I know he didn't mean it. I change my sitting position on the floor and sit with my knees-up to my chest, my arms crossed over them and my head buried inside. I feel something tap my shoulder after about 5 minutes and Eric is sitting next to me with a plate of oreos. "I know you may be mad at me right now, but can I kiss you?" Eric asks sincerely sorry.

"Wolfram, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the universe. Yes, you can kiss me."  
He cups my face in his hand and softly kisses my lips. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life getting kisses like those.  
I take an Oreo in my mouth leaving about half of it out. I lean over to Eric and kiss him. He bites down on the Oreo and breaks it in half like I planned he would.

He eats the Oreo then turned back toward me. He plants a soft kiss on my lips I immediately deepen the kiss and our tongues fight for dominance when we pull away I pull on his bottom lip wanting to stay connected for just a little longer.

* * *

 **A/N so what's up I'm not sure how good that was. Hopefully it wasn't trash. It just came to me after watching 9x23. My Biography chapter whatever I am on will be up soonish. The poem about Eric's green eye being like a forest was based off of a poem by Julie Martinez. Just to clear it up, yes Eric and Nell had been dating, but when Eric asked Nell if he could kiss her it wasn't because they hadn't kissed before it was because he thought she was mad at him. IDK I just thought it was cute. (As asking for consent ALWAYS is:)**


End file.
